1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a portable information device having a UV-sensor capable of easily detecting UV-rays present in living environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increase of UV-rays on the ground by the depletion of ozone layers is mentioned as one of the most significant problems for global environments. Such UV-rays give significant effects on health such as onset of skin cancers, an increase of photo-hypersensitivity and light aging due to damages of DNA, as well as remarkable effects on skin such as stains and freckles resulting in cosmetic problems. Therefore, a necessity for the measurement of UV-rays in the living environments has increased, for example, in the field of beauty care or medical treatment.
A UV-ray measuring instrument for exclusive use has been required for UV-ray dosimetry and it is troublesome to carry about such UV measuring instrument for exclusive use and it has been impossible to measure UV-rays in a simple manner.
Further, in existent UV-sensors, it has been necessary to use sensors having sensitivity from UV light to visible light with attachment of a visible light cut filter and with light shield. Therefore, the sensors have thickness and complicated structure and become high cost, and cannot be used simply. Further, since the color of the sensor is black and the size of the UV-ray measuring instrument is increased because the UV-sensor has to be disposed independently for light shield, it also results in a problem in view of the design.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei 6-18325 discloses a wrist watch with a photodetector in which a UV-sensor and a solar all are disposed together to the outside near the time display surface of the watch (liquid crystal).
This invention intends to provide a portable information device usually capable of measuring UV-dose simply with no particular provision of a UV-ray measuring apparatus for exclusive use.
This invention also intends to provide a portable information device capable of measuring UV-dose and also excellent in view of design.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides a portable information device as described below:
A portable information device in which a UV-sensor is disposed in an information display region of the portable information device having predetermined functions.
A portable information device, wherein the information display region has an information display unit and a visible light transparent protection cover covering the information display unit, and a light receiving surface of the UV-sensor is disposed in parallel with the information display unit below the protection cover.
According to this invention, a light receiving surface of a UV-sensor is attached in an information display region of the portable information device which is used most frequently and can always be carried about in daily life, and the amount of measured UV-rays can be displayed on the information display surface by utilizing a photoelectric current or a photo-induced voltage generated from the UV-sensor. Accordingly, the information display surface of the portable information device can be utilized effectively with no particular requirement for a UV-ray measuring instrument.